This disclosure relates to a system and method for implementing a threat condition protocol in pass control.
Currently, Force Protection Conditions (FPCON), as mandated by Department of Defense, describes the amount of measures security agencies need to take in response to various levels of terrorist threats against military facilities. A threat condition status, like FPCON, can initiate military personnel to implement different measures in response to various levels of threats and potential threats against the United States or any military facility. During these situations, the threat condition status can be communicated through a chain of command and other communication protocols within a military organization. In any emergency or critical situation, immediate dissemination of information to authorized personnel and/or the military organization is very important. However, as it currently stands, communications of critical information can involve a long, time-consuming process.
As a result, it would be useful to have an improved system and method for implementing a threat condition protocol in pass control.